Power Rangers Super Samurai
:"Super Samurai" redirects here. For the first episode of this season, see Super Samurai (episode) Power Rangers: Super Samurai (often abbreviated as PRSS or Super Samurai) is considered the continuation of the eighteenth series entry, and the ninteenth official season of the Power Rangers franchise. It is the continuation of Power Rangers Samurai which continues the adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The season continues Samurai's tradition to be shot and broadcast in HD. The second set of 20 episodes began airing on February, 18 2012 at 12n/11c.The Licensing Book, October 2011. Produced by SCG Power Rangers. The series picks up where the last season left off, with Antonio, the Gold Ranger about to access the Black Box. Chronologically, Clash of the Red Rangers, a TV movie aired after Samurai, fits in the middle of this season. Synopsis Power Rangers Super Samurai powers-up with the Rangers continuing to wage their battle against the evil Master Xandred, who has now joined forces with a new super villain, the malevolent Serrator. The Samurai Rangers learn to harness the power of the legendary Black Box to form all new Megazord combinations and become Super Samurai! Through the power of the Black Box, the Samurai Rangers are able to tap into the power of their ancestors and unlock Shogun Mode to help protect humanity from the Netherworld's vile villains. The Black box also allows the Super Samurai to morph into Super Mega Mode inside the Megazord cockpit, which enhances their powers to aid in the battle against super monsters. In addition, a new super weapon, the Bullzooka, will make its first appearance, harnessing some serious laser power to help in the battle to stop the evil Serrator. And with each new adventure, the day gets closer and closer when Jayden, the "Red Samurai Ranger"'s secret will be revealed. Characters Rangers :Main article: Samurai Rangers Past Rangers * Ancient Samurai Rangers * Shogun Rangers ** The Grand Shogun * Jayden's father (Red Samurai Ranger) * Unnamed previous Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. *Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Kevin's Father *Cody *Cody's Father Civilians *Terry Watanabe *Chad *Noah *Eugene Skullovitch - The father of Spike, and Bulk's childhood friend. At some unknown point Skull became very successful as he now wears a suit and owns a limo. Jason Narvy reprises his role from the original series. Villains Nighlok The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo *Dayu *Deker *General Gut *Sergeant Tread *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Papyrox Nighlok Warriors * Arachnitor * Armadevil * Switchbeast * Eyescar * Crustor * Skarf * Duplicator * Grinataur * Epoxar * Maldan * Pestilox * Fiera * Gigertox * Gred * Trickster Venjix Computer Network *Professor Cog *Grinders Category:Season Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Samurai) Morphers * Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher * Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher * Black Box - Super mode morpher ** Shogun Buckle - Battlizer morpher Weapons * Spin Sword - sidearm that transforms into various weapons ** Fire Smasher - Red Ranger's zanbato ** Hydro Bow - Blue Ranger's pressure bow ** Forest Spear - Green Ranger's bladed spear ** Earth Slicer - Yellow Ranger's shuriken ** Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan ** Mega Blade - ranger's zord controllers ** Super Spin Sword - Spin Sword with the Black Box ** Shark Sword - Spin Sword with the Shark Disc * Barracuda Blade - Gold Ranger's personal weapon * Bullzooka http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf German Catalogue confirms Bullzooka ** Super Bullzooka - Super Spin Sword/Bullzooka combo ** Shogun Spear - Mega Blade/Bullzooka combo http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf German Catalogue confirms Shogun Spear Modes * Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) * Mega Mode (through Spin Sword becoming Mega Blade) * Super Mode (through Black Box) * Super Mega Mode (through Black Box and Mega Blade) * Shark Attack Mode (through Shark Disc/Spin Sword becoming Shark Sword) * Mega Shark Mode (through Shark Sword) * Shogun Mode (through Shogun Buckle)Production photo on Toyline Packaginghttp://www.kidzcoolit.com/reviews/toy-fair-2012-power-rangers-super-samurai.php Toy Fair video shows Commercial for Super Samurai with "New Modes" Zords Episodes DVD Releases *Power Rangers Super Samurai: The Complete Season *Power Rangers: Clash of the Red Rangers *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 1: The Super Powered Black Box *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 2: Super Showdown *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 3: Rise of the Bullzooka Games * Power Rangers Super Samurai (video game) - Xbox 360 Kinect Notes *Among the Shinkenger footage used in the first Super Samurai promo, Red Ranger in Super mode sweeps through a horde of Moogers. In actuality, the shot is not of a male Red, but of Kaoru Shiba. Ironically, this battle footage was not used in the series. *Samurai, with its continuation Super Samurai, is the first series entry to have more than 32 episodes since SPD and the first season to have more than 40 episodes since Lost Galaxy. *It is the second'' Power Rangers season broadcast on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *''Super Samurai is the second season (after SPD) to feature both a female and male Red Ranger. *For April Fools Day 2012, Saban announced the fake product "Morphume" which featured the five main Samurai Rangers' helmets designed like a perfume bottle. *Super Mega Mode and Shark Attack Mega Mode appear to have two different belts in the actual show. The first is as seen in official renders for the show, with the closed Shogun Buckle having small attachments on its sides (making it look like the Shogun Buckle toy) which fits over the standard Mega Mode belt. The other is a version that has the closed Shogun Buckle without any attachments, but over a modified belt that has black bands going across the waist. This belt is identical to the one featured in the Shogun Mode. Both belts are used equally and interchangeably by the show (often switching in the same scene) without any reason or explanation given. * Power Rangers Samurai is the first series to have a Christmas episode since Power Rangers Zeo. Also, it's the first series to have more than one special due to the fact that filming was spread out over a year. * During this time, Saban registered a trademark for something known as "Power Rider". This led fans to believe that Saban was attempting to revive the Kamen Rider franchise in the US or, even more, utilize the episodes based around Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World. However, nothing came about this and it is assumed that nothing involving Kamen Rider Decade will come about. * This is the first series to have the same name as an Enhancement Mode. * This is the first sequel season to adapt from the same Sentai the previous season did. * This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. See Also Reception and Ratings To be added External Links *Power Rangers - Seasons - Super Samurai - Official Website References ru:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Season